The invention relates to a coin machine for a newspaper, journal, food or other item dispensing apparatus. The coin machine comprises a housing with a front and a back wall and a coin mechanism for receiving and checking different coins and for releasing the machine when the correct coins for the item purchase price have been inserted or for returning the coins if the machine is blocked.
German Utility Pat. [Gebrauchsmuster] No. 7,102,288 teaches a coin machine for newspaper and magazine dispensing apparatus which has a coin mechanism consisting of a funnel and having several coin conduits. A rotary knob is mounted on a shaft. This knob is connected to rotatable catch levers on shaft gears with recesses. The mechanism also has a connecting pin connected to an angular rod for releasing the coins into a coin box. This known coin machine also has a release mechanism consisting of an elastic traction cable with cable guide, transport shaft and a knee lever.
The above-known coin machine is not sufficient for coins of different values and is usually intended for only two different coins. Furthermore, such a coin machine is not equally suitable for all coin machines. In addition, the known coin machine does not have an absolutely reliable blocking device for blocking the coin machine if counterfeit coins are inserted, or if the coins inserted do not equal the item purchase price.